Scrap the Helicopter! We Have Wings!
by vampireanna'dancer
Summary: Who needs a fancy helicopter when you've got... wings? Set 1 year after 'the school' organisation was destroyed and Max and the Flock are free. The government keeps trying to get them to go to school for a more satisfactory education, but all the schools have been rejecting them. How could this differ?
1. Chapter 1

**I was in the middle of updating my other story/dabble category when I came up with this idea... what if the flock from Maximum Ride was sent to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women (the boys sent to Blackthorne at first, but they reunite soon don't worry)****?**

**This the result... enjoy! **

**see ya!**

**Annaliese (my actual first name)**

* * *

><p>Max sighed, another useless school. Why couldn't the Government just accept that we would never fit in, anywhere.<p>

It had been 1 long year since 'the school' was brought to it's knees, shut down, demolished, never to be seen again. The flock had been overjoyed, never again would they have to live in fear, never again would they have to battle erasers in a fierce war that could end with one or more of us being severely injured, or worse, dead.

However there was still one problem, we are still mutant hybrids that will never live a normal life.

We have been having trouble finding an appropriate college as all the nearby schools don't take lightly all that we have been through and doubt our bring up, if you know what I mean.

Bring up including: personal hygeine, manners, rules and so on...

I tried to convince our superiors that we could take care of ourselves, that there was nothing wrong with our upbringing and that we didn't need to go to school. Unfortuneatly they have differnet ideas of what is and what isn't a suitable upbringing and education for a flock of mutant bird kids.

So, here we are, standing in front of another school, well half of us actually. Nudge and Angel are with me, but Iggy, Fang and the Gasman have been taken somewhere else. Why? becuause the school we are standing in front of at the moment is called...

The Gallagher Academy: for exceptional young women

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think about the idea of sending the flock to Gallagher Academy!<strong>

**posting more soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! 2nd chappy! what do think so far? I'll try to make the chapters longer in future, but since it's just the beginning I'll start off small and get bigger as the plot unfolds. Any ideas? Conflicts between characters?**

**Yes, I will reunite the flock and they will meet Cammie, Zach and the rest...**

**Just to clarify things:**

**Max, Fang and Iggy are 16.**

**Nudge is 13.**

**Gazzy is 10.**

**Angel is 8.**

**Max and Fang are "together"**

**Max and Iggy didn't stay with their parents and remained with the flock (ever the rebels hehehe XD)**

**Ok, I think that's it, let's continue with the story...**

**oh! and one more thing, there will be occasional song references so to get the full effect you'll need to have access to the song or youtube (good old youtube lolz)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Gallagher Girls (unfortunately) **

* * *

><p>I stared blankly ahead of me, clutching Angel's hand as Headmistress Morgan announced our arrival to the assembled students in the massive halldining area. Just another school, we can handle it, we'll be on our best behavior and not act too suspicious or odd and everything will be fine.

Why am I so nervous? There's something shifty about this place, that's why. It feels like a dozen tiny cameras are zoomed into me and my family, like no matter where you go there is always someone watching... always watching, hmm, where have I heard that one before? Oh yeah, I used to hear it all the time back when we were still on the run. The erasers had not let us have 10 minutes of peace.

Ugh! Stop thinking about that now you idiot! You're supposed to be concentrating on the task ahead of you not dwelling on the past!

Thankfully at that second Headmistress Morgan told us to come in and I was forced to push the unwelcome thoughts to the back of my mind. Angel and Nudge looked at me, expecting me to take the lead, I nodded at them attempting to give encouragement and stepped out onto the raised platform.

"Now then," headmistress Morgan said, "why don't introduce yourselves."

She leaned closer to us and whispered, "don't worry, you can tell them about yourself properly without making anything up or hiding anything, no one has told you yet but this is no ordinary school. This a school for young spies, they have all been properly trained and each one of them have been specifically chosen for their many different and special traits. I also know every young girl in this room personally and can tell you that not one of them will make fun of you or cause you discomfort or pain, ok?"

I gasped, failing drastically to keep the surprise forming on my face. A school for spies? That explains the feeling of being watched... but, seriously? What was the government thinking? We're not spies, not even close and we have no intention of becoming them either. Although I suppose with our unique abilitys we would make pretty good spies, and we all have combat skills to a certain degree. We have also been hardened by constantly sleeping outside, finding our own food, sometimes going without food or shelter or both, fatal injuries, pain, heavy suffering, being constantly on the run, not knowing who to trust; not trusting anybody at all, living and existing in secret etc. Actually come to think of it we would make awesome spies! I'll have to consult with Fang about this later. Which reminds me... where are the boys? Did they go to a spy school too? But for boys? Probably.

Nudge and Angel looked at me with an expecting expression again. I motioned with my hands, group discussion.

"I think we can trust them," Angel whispered, "I scanned their minds and they are telling the truth. Besides, it would be nice to not have to hide our abilities anymore. Spy school might seem a little overrated but I think it will be good for us."

"Ok, Angel we should be able to trust them then since your search came out positive. What about you Nudge? To trust? Or not to trust?"

"Well, they seem ok, I'll trust them. Learning to be spies can't be that bad, can it?" Nudge replied with a more confident light in her eyes.

"Alright, let's do this!"

We didn't do the hand stack, but we looked at each other and nodded knowing we could trust these people. Finally, someone we could trust and not have to hide from, so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Please RR! any suggestions or requests or both? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_I think we can trust them," Angel whispered, "I scanned their minds and they are telling the truth. Besides, it would be nice to not have to hide our abilities anymore. Spy school might seem a little overrated but I think it will be good for us."_

"_Ok, Angel we should be able to trust them then since your search came out positive. What about you Nudge? To trust? Or not to trust?" _

"_Well, they seem ok, I'll trust them. Learning to be spies can't be that bad, cant it?" Nudge replied with a more confident light in her eyes._

"_Alright, let's do this!"_

_We didn't do the hand stack, but we looked at each other and nodded knowing we could trust these people. Finally, someone we could trust and not have to hide from, so far._

* * *

><p>We stood up straight and faced the waiting students and teachers in the hall.<p>

"Hi," I began, nice choice of words dipstick _not_, seriously... hi? Of all the intelligent things to say I had to come up with something like that.

Note to self: come up more intelligent-sounding things to say.

"My name is Max, full name Maximum Ride."

"My name's Nudge."

"My name's Angel."

They're looking at me expectantly again (what is with them today? They're usually so independent). I fought back a sigh and turned back to the front, I suppose it was up to me to so the explaining of our 'little problem.'

"We're not like you, unlike you we aren't human." (the whole hall gasped as one and I chuckled a bit at the reaction), "see, when we were very young, we were taken by an illegal association we liked to call 'the school'. There we were experimented on by the 'white coats', turned into lab animals and we grew up in a cage." (more gasps, this time of horror).

"This is the result of their so called 'experiments'."

With that I nodded to Nudge and Angel and unfurled my wings, stretching them out to their fullest (when stretched as far as they will go they reach just over 13 feet) before pulling them in to hang either side of me. Angel and Nudge did the same, when the students and teachers gasped this time, it was with amazement, awe and horror all at the same time.

"We also have each of our own uniwue abilities in adition to flight. I can reach speeds of over 200mph for instance."

"I can breath underwater, talk to fish, read minds and other mind controlling tricks. Of which I won't reveal to you, you can found them out yourselves," Angel said.

"I can hack into virtually any computer, literally search the net, as in go inside the network and surf the net. I can also see the history of any object by touching it," said Nudge.

"Please don't treat us as freaks," I said, "we really aren't that much different to you, and we just want to fit in. So, see you 'round." There that should do it, wow that was the most we'd revealed to_ anybody._It actually felt really good to get it off our chests.

We stepped down from the platform and went to sit with the other children. Even though this is a school for girls, I realised once I got closer that there were a few boys here too. I found three empty seats near a group of four girls and three boys (of which seemed to be somewhat together with them, three of them anyway) and motioned to Nudge and Angel. When they joined me we all sat down, almost immediately everyone started talking, I turned to the girl closest to me. She had lightish brown hair tied up in high ponytail and slightly tanned skin. Sitting next to her was a boy with short, dark hair and tanned skin. They both looked to be around 16 or 17, by the looks of things Angel and Nudge were by far the youngest, now that she thought about it headmistress Morgan had said something about not usually excepting children any younger then 14 minimum. However she made an exception with Angel and Nudge because of their abilties and what they've been through.

"Ugh, hello," another brilliant greeting on my part, jeeze they must think I'm so dumb!

"My name's Max

"Hi Max," the girl replied, "my name is Cammie and this is Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas and Macey. So, welcome to the school."

"Thanks," I replied, "um, we don't know much about this place, I mean we only just got told that it is a school for spies. Could, um, could you maybe tell us, um, more about what you do at this school?"

"Ok! Well to put it simply we kick-box in P.E., disarm bombs in Science and are awarded extra credit in computing if we manage to crack CIA codes. Of course that's just an example showing you how much we differ from other schools."

I didn't know what to say, this definitely isn't an ordinary school. Headmistress Morgan had told us that because Angel and Nudge are so young she will test them and then put them in the appropriate level, if they don't meet any of the standards then she will personally see to it that they are home schooled (well not really _home _schooled since this is a boarding school, more like school schooled which doesn't even make any sense. Oh well...). As for me I'm getting school schooled (shut up it isn't funny) for half a year, Mrs Morgan said that I should know enough about the P.E. (or combat skills now that I know what you do in P.E.) side of things to get by. She said it's the computing and academic side of things I'm lacking, but she said with half a year of heavy schooling (training more like) I should be up to where I'm supposed to be; in the sophomore year.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! That was a total of two pages! Record for me... pretty sad I know but hey, at least I updated... ;D RR plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, a little bit of a time skip with this chapter. I am so sorry I haven't uploaded! I had year 9 NAPLAN testing, dancing exams & classes, tests and assignments plus Eisteddfod dramas and our dance school is moving locations. Jeez I sound like such a whiner… On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>We're in the middle of a P.E. practical exercise. We have to meet at a specific location at a specific time, exchange a coloured bit of paper (filling in for important top secret files) for another different coloured bit of paper and take it to another specific location at a specific time. We have to do this without getting a 'tail' or getting captured by the 'enemy'. You're probably thinking:<p>

_Why even bother with something like that? You did stuff like that every day, right? Meeting at different locations in different time frames and exchanging important information, just get the piece of paper and fly over the top. All the enemies will think you're a bird…_

Ha, yeah I wish it were that simple. Unfortunately for us though they took EVERYTHING into consideration when they planned this thing. They have 'enemy' helicopters constantly whirring and whooshing over the top of us so we can't take to the air without being seen and most probably caught.

So now I'm currently crawling through a narrow alley roughly 2km West of our set meeting point with 30 minutes to go on the timer to get there. I totally wish I had Fang's power of invisibility right now; even Angel's ability to control and manipulate minds (and many other freaky powers that I won't list here) would work. At least I have still have my super-human strength and senses to work for my advantage.

Fifteen minutes of scrambling around on my hands and knees later I finally get to the end of the smelly back alley and back on the main street again...and...almost immediately I have a tail. Ok, this is getting absolutely ridiculous this is 10th time I've gotten some 'enemy' watching my every move. Except for one, tiny little detail I failed to mention, this tail is not any old tail...this is a FANG tail. No, you didn't have cotton wool stuck in your ears (just to check, if you thought I said, "I managed to successfully reach my destination within the allotted time slot and without getting any tails whatsoever." You have cotton wool stuck in your ears) you heard me correctly. FANG is my tail.

I haven't seen Fang since Iggy, Gazzy and him got into the other limo and drove off to another school. And the only reason I saw him now was because I've seen him disappear before, if not for that knowledge I wouldn't have noticed him at all standing in the shadows against a wall as he was. How did I know he was the tail? Believe me, I know Fang, seen him in action before as previously stated, I know how he acts while following someone. The only question now is... how do I get him off my trail?


End file.
